Backseat Bingo
by Calendulam
Summary: Poodle skirts, letterman sweaters, and if Bella is lucky, maybe a little bit of backseat bingo.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Backseat Bingo

I drove down the Cullens' long, tree-lined drive in my rented 50's convertible, the top down and the retro tunes blaring. I didn't generally like listening to my music that loud, but I figured it would draw Edward out more quickly that way. I came to a stop in front of the house and unhooked my seatbelt – an upgrade to the car, I was sure. I doubted it originally had seatbelts.

I rolled the driver's side window down all the way and hopped up onto the door so I was sitting in plain sight of Edward should he venture outside. It took me a moment to straighten the crinoline under the red and white poodle shirt I was wearing; the damn stuff was always getting in the way, and it was so _itchy_. I was straightening my demure black cardigan and the red scarf I'd tied around my neck when I heard a low chuckle.

_Edward_. _Time to play._

I looked up at him and fluttered my eyelashes.

"Well razz my berries, aren't you just the real deal?" I placed my hand over my heart and feigned surprise at his sudden appearance on the porch. "What do you say you change those threads of yours and we hop into my flip-top and cut out of here? This place is deadsville."

He threw back his head and laughed loudly. "Deadsville, eh? Well, you're certainly right about that. What, er, _threads_ shall I put on?"

"They're laid out on Alice's bed for you."

He was contemplating something. Why couldn't he just go with the flow? Did he always have to know what was going on? "Is that why she's been nowhere to be seen all day? Did she help you plan this?"

"Are you writing a book?" I gave him a stern look and he quirked an eyebrow questioningly. I raised his eyebrow quirk with a annoyed sigh, and gave him a small portion of an explanation – in strange 50's vernacular, of course. "The word from the bird is that you're into this sort of thing, and I've had all these illuminations, you dig? And since Alice was in orbit, she made herself scarce. Don't be a wet rag; get upstairs and change."

"All right I'm going," he said with a laugh. I just barely made out his mutter of "Bella Sue" before he closed the front door behind him.

Emmett wandered over from the direction of the garage and gave me a quizzical look as he took in my clothes and the car I was seated upon.

"Bella, what in the hell are you doing?"

"What's buzzin', cuzzin'?"

He belted out a laugh. "What's your tale, nightingale?"

"I'm taking Edward out on a date."

"Where are you going in that getup?"

I looked around shiftily and held a hand up to shield my mouth from view, not that it would actually keep anyone around this house from hearing me. Stupid, perfect vampire hearing. "To the Passion Pit," I whispered with a wink and a smile.

Edward came out the front door dressed in an outfit that matched mine: a red and white letterman sweater over a white button down shirt and black slacks. Alice had done her job well, not that I had expected anything less from Alice.

"You look unreal, Daddy-O."

"He looks like a dork," Emmett snorted.

"Get bent, you square," Edward said. Aww, he was playing along. I couldn't hold back the look of utter devotion I gave him. Emmett's exaggerated gagging sounds brought me back to reality.

"Righto, let's cut out."

"In your flip-top?" Edward asked with a grin.

"Naturally."

Edward reached for the keys, but I held them away. "Uh-uh. You don't know where we're going. I'm driving." An adorable pout spread across his face, but he climbed into the passenger seat without a word.

"You two are weirdsville," Emmett informed us.

"Cool it, you! I'm starting to go ape." I swung my legs around and hopped back down onto the driver's seat without opening the door. The crinoline under my skirt gave me a bit of trouble, but it only took a second to flatten it out under my butt. How did girls wear these things all the damn time? I looked over at Edward to catch him laughing at me under his breath. His expression cleared immediately and he gave me his crooked smile. Nice save.

I pulled my seatbelt around me and snapped it in place, then turned the key in the ignition.

"Punch it, Doll."

I turned and grinned at him. God, I loved that he was playing along. "Watch me lay a patch." I put the car in gear with a wink in Edward's direction, and brought my foot down hard on the gas. We took off swiftly down the driveway, his musical laughter filling the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So –" Edward began, once we were on the main road, "the Passion Pit, huh?"

"Heard me tell Emmett, did you?" I sighed. You couldn't surprise anyone around the Cullen house. And I'd been doing so well, too.

"Yes, sorry," he answered with a grin. "And what exactly are we going to do at the Passion Pit, hmm?"

"Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that. Watch a flick; eat some popcorn. Well, I'll eat some popcorn," I amended. "Then fog up the windows a little," I waggled my eyebrows at him before quickly turning my eyes back to the road.

He chuckled. "Is that a fact?"

"Oh, yes," I answered him, trying to sound completely in control and 100% sure of myself. "I'll have my way with you, Mr Cullen. Whether you like it or not." I gave him the sultriest look I could muster, hoping that it didn't look stupid. I parted my lips slightly and let my tongue dart out to lick my bottom lip, pulling it into my mouth, where I held it lightly between my teeth.

Edward gulped noticeably. Score one for Bella.

"Bella."

"Mmmm?"

"You'd better watch the road." He smiled smugly.

"Crap!' I had to turn the wheel quickly to bring us back into the proper lane. He was laughing at me again. I could never stay on top with him. In any sort of way… The car began to wander with my mind, and I quickly righted it again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" He asked in an innocent voice, but I could hear the smile underneath.

"No, thank you," I answered tersely. "But please do stop with the distractions. This is a rental, after all."

He didn't even try to conceal his laughter this time. "I'll try my very best."

"Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Drive-In – er, Passion Pit – was packed by the time we arrived. I pulled the convertible into a spot off to the side, hoping for any small measure of privacy. Edward smirked at me. Damn him and his always knowing my motives were sexual in nature! I gave him a look of pure innocence, which I was pretty certain he didn't buy.

"Shall we go get some snacks before the movie starts?" I asked him.

He grinned at me again, cocking his head to the side. "We'll need snacks?"

Two could play at this little game. "Yes, of course. Got to keep my energy up." I raised an eyebrow in implication.

He chuckled. "Well then," he said in a low, seductive voice, "we had better get you lots of snacks." Oh my God, was I actually going to get my way tonight? My face flushed just thinking about it. My mind was wandering so much that I didn't notice Edward had come around and opened the door for me, like the gentleman he was.

He was leaning against my open door, his arms crossed over his letterman sweater. His eyebrows were raised and there was a playful smile on his lips. "Snacks?"

"Yes, snacks." I flushed deeply, and took his offered hand so he could help me out of the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the car, hands full of popcorn, soda and Milk Duds, I turned to Edward, who was barely containing his laughter.

"All right, what were they thinking?" I demanded. He had been holding in his laughter since we'd entered the canteen. "What's so funny?" We'd been getting our fair share of odd looks, but it was to be expected considering the way we were both dressed.

"That girl behind us in line, the one chomping on her gum like a cow chewing its cud? She was trying to convince herself that she'd seen us in a production of 'Grease' in Seattle a few months back, and that we were wearing our costumes."

I grinned. "Only you aren't dressed like Danny Zuko."

"No, I'm certainly not dressed like Danny Zuko."

"Would you rather be a greaser than a jock?"

He threw back his head and laughed. 'Bella, I don't really care either way, as long as I get to see you in that getup."

I stuck my tongue out at him like a three year old.

"Besides," he continued, "I'm not expecting that I'll be wearing this for long anyway. Will I?"

Did he really just say that? Did he mean what it sounded like he meant? Was he going to give in to me finally, now, in this silly place wearing these silly costumes? Was Edward into role-playing or something?

He laughed again when I didn't answer. I snapped my mouth shut, realising that it was hanging open in shock. I gulped loudly and climbed into the car. He cranked the top back up before following after me.

We settled in, me shovelling popcorn into my mouth in an attempt to stop over thinking what I was going to attempt there, right there in the backseat, right behind where I was now sitting. Edward had been playing along admirably so far, but would he continue to play once I tried to seduce him? And who was I kidding, I had no idea how to seduce someone, least of all Edward. He had ignored or shut down my every attempt up until this point, why would tonight be any different? Sure he'd been teasing me, but that's what he was best at, teasing. I sighed.

"Is something bothering you?" Edward asked, smiling in my direction.

"No," I answered too quickly. "Just want the movie to start." I tried to return his smile. The opening music began and the 20th Century Fox logo appeared in front of us.

Edward shifted his seat back and stretched out his long legs. He reached behind him and grabbed a blanket from the backseat and draped it over himself. "Sit with me?" he asked in a soft voice, opening his arms in invitation. How could I say no to that? I climbed over and snuggled into his embrace. His strong arms wrapped around me and he tucked my head under his chin.

We sat in silence for the first while, but I was paying very little attention to the movie. I kept thinking of ways to get Edward into the backseat without him figuring out what I was up to. I couldn't use the excuse that I was tired, as I was already in a perfectly comfortable position, and I never had any trouble sleeping on Edward. I couldn't suggest that we'd have more room back there, since we had more than enough as we were. I was thinking that maybe I should take the direct approach, tell him I wanted to make out like the hormonal teenager I was, when he spoke.

"This movie is beyond horrible," he said, rubbing a hand over his face. He leaned his head back against the seat and looked down into my watching eyes. 'Is it time for the window fogging yet?" he asked with a naughty smile.

"God, yes," I answered breathlessly, before I could stop the words from exciting my mouth. His smile became a Cheshire Cat grin. His arms tightened around me and he pulled us both into the backseat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat up abruptly. We'd been kissing for what seemed like hours, and Edward's hands were lying at his sides exactly where they'd been when we'd begun. I glared at his long, tapered fingers and seethed quietly.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his brow furrowed with worry. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I snapped. "Well, yes." I crossed my arms over my cardigan and looked into his golden eyes. I may as well get it off my chest, I figured. His constant restraint was driving me insane. Did he not want me at all? He told me all the time I was being silly when I voiced my concerns, but couldn't he show me already? I was sick and tired of feeling like the only one the least bit interested in the physical side of our relationship.

I looked away and sighed deeply. "I'm fighting the urge to literally rip the clothes from your body, and you? You aren't even trying to cop a feel."

"Cop a feel?" he asked, enunciating every word. "Is that what you want me to do?"

"Of course it's what I want! But, hell, I don't want you to do it simply to humour me, so don't bother!" I looked towards the forgotten movie through the front window. The heroine was crying on her bed. How apt.

"Believe me, Bella, I'm always tempted to 'cop a feel', as you so eloquently put it. I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"Well, quit it. It's driving me crazy!"

"Fine!" he bit out.

"Fine!" I snapped back.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, me straddling him in the backseat of a rented vintage convertible, dressed up like a 50's teenage vixen. I was tired of the charade; this had been the whole point to the evening, after all. Not that Edward needed to know that.

I looked back towards him. He was staring unblinkingly at the seat's stitching. It angered me more than it should have. "Well?" I said testily.

His face snapped towards mine with inhuman quickness. "What? You want me to do it now?"

"No, I want you to do it the next time we go on a date at the drive-in," I answered sarcastically.

"Come here then," he said tersely, grabbing me more roughly than I could ever remember him having done, and latching his mouth onto my neck. He sucked and licked at my pulse point, his fingers weaving into my hair and holding my head firmly in place. I moaned, my previous anger washing away in a hot wave of pleasure.

He moved from my neck, across my jaw and up to my mouth, sucking on my bottom lip before bringing his mouth to rest completely on mine. Realising I was going nowhere, his hands untangled themselves from my hair, and swept across my back, and down my sides. Then, almost out of nowhere, he grabbed a hold of my ass. I pulled my face away in shock and looked into his.

"What? See, you're offended. I should have stuck with being a gentleman."

"I'm not offended, Edward. Just, well, surprised. I would have expected you to go for a boob first. That's usually the way it goes, isn't it?"

"There's groping etiquette?" He almost sounded amused.

"How am I supposed to know?" His hands shifted off me, heading back to rest at his sides again. "Get your hands back on my ass!" I almost-yelled at him.

That seemed to break the tension and he chuckled, bringing his hands back to rest on my backside. I grinned at him. "It's taken me a long time, but I think I've just discovered that you're an ass man," I giggled.

He laughed with me, and I leaned forward to land a peck on his mouth. The damn crinoline shifted beneath me, rubbing uncomfortably against my leg. I lifted myself up with my knees on either side of his hips, wobbling unsteadily, wrestling with the annoying fabric under my skirt. I stumbled forward, catching myself with my hands, but not before I'd made contact with Edward's hardness beneath me. I let out a gasp and instinctively pressed forward.

"Bella—" he said, and it sounded like a warning.

"Edward, don't you dare. Don't you dare tell me to stop."

But he didn't say stop, he didn't gently push me away like I was used to and expected, instead I felt his cold hands slide slowly under my skirt and crinoline. He ran them over my thighs, so torturously slow, rising gooseflesh in their wake, until they rested on my hips. He rubbed his thumbs over my hipbones in soothing circles --whether he meant to calm himself or me I wasn't sure -- then slid them down to my ass. He cupped his large hands over both cheeks and pulled me forward onto his erection.

The loud gasp that escaped me was a mix of both pleasure and surprise.

"Bella—" he said again, barely more than a breath. I looked down into his face. His hair was crazily mussed, even messier than usual, and he was holding his bottom lip between his teeth in a look of utmost concentration. God, but he was beautiful. I pushed forward, dragging myself over his hardness. He let out a low groan and his eyes flew shut. I tried it again, watching his face, testing to make sure he was really okay with this. He released his lip and his head lolled slightly to one side. I pushed towards him again, and this time his hips came up to meet mine, in time with my thrust.

We continued this little dance for a while, gradually finding a rhythm, but I found myself growing increasingly frustrated. "Too much material," I gasped. "You need to take off your pants." I waited for him to say no and stop everything in its tracks, but he surprised me again by quickly undoing his fly and pushing them down to his knees.

He pulled me down on top of him again, and quickly resumed my thrusting. This time, with only two thin bits of fabric between us, the feel of him pressed against me was nearly more than I could bear. By the third time our hips joined, I was panting like I'd run a mile. I pushed up against him once more, feeding the building sensation between my legs. He met my thrust and moaned loudly.

"Oh, god, Edward," I gasped, and I was suddenly shaking apart. I kept thrusting against him; I couldn't deny my body this feeling that it craved, though my movements were becoming erratic with my release and my arms were beginning to give out beneath me. I shuddered deeply, and felt Edward's hips come up to meet mine once more. He groaned my name, trembling under me, and I felt warm wetness spreading between us.

I fell, boneless, on top of him, gasping for breath, my legs quivering. We lay like that for a time, me a gasping, quivering mess, while Edward kissed and stroked my hair soothingly, whispering my name like a prayer.

"I'm going to have to buy this car," he said eventually, breaking the silence.

I lifted my heavy head off his chest and eyed him questioningly. "Why? Because it's the sacred place in which I first got into your pants?"

He chuckled. "Yes, there is that. And…. I think I tore the upholstery a bit," he admitted with a grimace.

So much for my security deposit -- but what did I care? I was on real gone. I was on Cloud 9. I was made in the shade – at least I thought I was. I'm still not exactly sure what that means…

**A/N: You know the drill -- let me know what you think, please and thanks. **


End file.
